makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell
Hell is a separate dimension connected to Earth, and the home of Demons. Uriel calls it a "foreign land that Heaven turns a blind eye to". The term Hell is also used when referring to the entirety of demonkind. Hierarchy To raise one's rank (and gain territory) a demon must defeat another who has the title, thus obtaining the title and rank of the demon that died.Pillar 35 pg 26-28 Emperor The absolute ruler of Hell (and Purgatory) is the Emperor, Lucifer. Substitute King The Substitute King is an individual, chose by the Electors of the Demon World (and the human Elector, who was Solomon, and after his death his closest descendants, who were given the right to choose in Lucifer's stead.) Kings There are Seven Demon Kings employed by the Emperor, among which there is an even narrower circle of Four Demon Kings. Of the Four Kings there are: Astaroth, the Southern Grand Duchess, Baalberith, the Western Grand Duke, Beelzebub the Northern Grand Duke and Samael, the Eastern Grand Duke. Gilgamesh is Called the King of the Underworld. Others Also forty Demon Dukes and twenty eight Marquises.Pillar 1, pg 32,33 (Pillar 1) There are several factions centered around the Emperor Lucifer which are competing over the right to represent the Emperor.Pillar 2 , pg 20 Demons raise their rank by announcing themselves and killing (and/or taking the soul) of a greater demon.Ch2, pg 26; Ch 3, pg 9 (Pillar 2,Pillar 3) Government Hell is governed much the same way to Earth. It has ministers, nobles, officials. The Minister of Hell's Navy is Leviathan.Pillar 27, pg 29 The minister of Hell's Armies is BehemothPillar 32. Astaroth, along with the titles of King and Duchess, is also Generalissimo. Samael is the Eastern Grand Duke, one of the Four Kings, Imperial Minister, and Court Chancellor. Lucifel Rofocale is the Great Finance OfficialPillar 27, pg 29. Baalberith is the Treasurer. Limbo Limbo is the place demons go to to Sleep or Rest. It is on the middle way between Heaven and Hell, the boundary between the Human World and hell and lying outside the Gates of the World. It is a place to Sleep based on status, and neither demons nor angels are prohibited.Pillar 57, pg 4 Beelzebub once mentioned that if one heads straight past Limbo, they will end up in Heaven.Pillar 63 The warden of Eastern Limbo is Samael. Locations Hell has cities, and is divided into levels. The great demons also have territories they acquire, defend and manage. The more territory a demon possesses, the greater their standing. To move upwards through levely, newcomers must defeat the demon that guards each level.ch 27, pg 23 (Pillar 27) Gates of Hell The barred entrance by which one enters Hell. Purgatory Located before Hell itself, it is part of Hell's territory. Baalberith mentioned that souls that have committed great sins will be burned away by the flames of purgatory to Gilles de Rais.Pillar 25, pg 11 It is likely located beyond the gates of Hell, as Uriel went through Purgatory after he blasted open the gates.Pillar 59, 16,17; Pillar 60, pg 2,3 Cocytus Cocytus is one of the levels of Hell. New Nephilim are first sent here after their death, and they must fought their way out. It is governed by Belphegor. (Lamia mentioned it is the lowest level, and that the newly-made demons must climb up).ch 26, pg 13 (Pillar 26) Second Layer/Level Here reside demons of Lust and their servants.Pillar 60, pg 2 Third Level/Layer This level is for the demons of Gluttony.Pillar 60, pg 2 Fourth Level/Layer In the fourth lever are the souls that have fallen to greed.Pillar 60, pg 2 Dina A city on the mountainside of the Demon World, it is Dantalion's territory. Dite A town on the military's front line. Uriel passed through here.Pillar 60, pg 2 Tartarus Tartarus is a level of Hell. The Warden of Tartarus is Baalberith.Pillar 28 Underworld The lowest level of Hell. It is the territory of Gilgamesh, who is called King of the Underworld. Astaroth's Warship Astaroth possesses an airbourne warship which she commands into battle. As of Astaroth's sleep, it is commanded by Lamia. Gallery dite.png|Dite hellgates.png|Gates hell2.png hell3.png hell4.png Pillar 60.png astaroth's warship.png gate to limbo.png|Gates to Limbo in hell.png hell5.png|Dantalion's territory limbo.png|Limbo Reference Category:Places